Odd Enough
by Mystical Memories
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a girl with an ordinary family, ordinary friends, and a life that is, simply put, utterly ordinary. So why does she suddenly find herself stuck in Underground New York City, where people with abnormal powers lurk and nightmares become reality? And when did the sea-green eyed ringleader step in? Percabeth, AU.


_ Annabeth Chase is a girl with an ordinary family, ordinary friends, and a life that is, simply put, utterly ordinary. So why does she suddenly find herself stuck in Underground New York City, where people with abnormal powers lurk and nightmares become reality? And when did the sea-green eyed ringleader step in?_

New York is definitely not quiet - in fact, it's quite the opposite. Seemingly everywhere you turn there's a car honking it's obnoxiously loud horn, people yelling at each other in familiar and foreign languages, and crowds storming down the streets, all in a hurry for reasons only they know.

Walking through one of these crowds was Annabeth Chase, whose sneaker-clad feet held a fast pace. She was fully aware that school would begin in just under two hours, meaning she had more than plenty of time, but a close friend worked at a café no more than two blocks and had pleaded for her help that morning, and she wasn't one to say no.

Suddenly, the throngs of people had disappeared - the only left were dressed in drag and stumbling down the street. Confused, Annabeth glanced around, before realization hit her - her feet were moving against her will in a completely different direction than intended. She attempted to slow them, but to no avail. They were intent on pounding down the street, turning sharply at random corners, and soon she found herself hiking down an abandoned road.

Continuing to try and stop them, she began to panic - had she been suddenly with a syndrome that made her feet move unwillingly? She had heard that it existed, and usually ended in death as many people walked until they were simply bones.

Again and again she willed her feet to halt, but it was no use. She wouldn't - _couldn't _- stop.

"That's not gonna work," a slow drawl echoed through her ears.

Surprised, her head bolted up, eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice. It was then that she realized her feet had stopped, and she was now standing in the center of a deserted alleyway. At the end there was a boy, no older than thirteen, with pitch black hair. He wore old and ragged clothes which had previously been black but were now faded into a dull gray, and stared at her with lifeless brown eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What did you do to my feet?"

It was a stupid question, she realized, as obviously a human couldn't have been doing that - it would be some form of sorcery, which didn't exist. But maybe this boy could give her answers.

"My name isn't important." He cocked his head to the side. "And I did nothing to your feet. That was Elian."

It took her a few moments to soak in his words, but soon she realized that he had just said that there was someone who had to do with her feet.

"Elian?" she questioned, longing for answers. "What did he do, drug me to make my feet move?"

The boy laughed - it was bitter and cold, filled with sullenness. "_Of course not._"

She stood with arms akimbo, "Then _what_?"

He laughed harshly again, only this time it faded into a heaving cough, and the boy doubled over, coughing hysterically. Annabeth watched with horrified eyes as crimson blood flew from his mouth and splattered out onto the rough ground. This continued for a minute or so, before he raised up and stared at her as though nothing had happened.

"I cannot tell you."

"What do you mean, you 'cannot tell me'?" she questioned, narrowing her stormy grey eyes.

"I mean what I mean, Annabeth Chase." She sucked in a breath when he said her name - how did he know it? "The time will come soon for you to know. Now, I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye. I'll see you in a couple hours."

She was confused for a moment, wondering what this boy meant of that, but suddenly he was snapping his fingers and her vision was blurring. Falling to the ground, darkness consumed her, and her last thought before blacking out was-

_ What's happening to me?_

_A/N:_

_What do you guys think? Should I continue?_

_(And I think we all know who the black haired thirteen year old with brown eyes is.)_

_Also, this 'Elian' isn't a major character or anything. I don't want this to be an OC story._


End file.
